Confusões de um coração
by Lala-Hyuuga
Summary: Sakura se sente inutil ao ver que mesmo se estivesse fora as missões da equipe 7 seriam bem sucedidas, então decide fugir... Os akatsuki procuram um novo membro para sua equipe, e se esse novo membro fosse... Sakura? O que isso causaria?..CONTEM HENTAI.
1. Chapter 1

Palavrinhas da autora \õ/

Primeira fic \õ/

Obs: O Word que eu escrevo minhas fics ainda não foi atualizado conforme a nova regra da língua portuguesa, portanto, não liguem para as acentuações erradas ta? ^^''''

Uma legendinha básica para saberem diferenciar falas, pensamentos e comentários estúpidos ^^ :

"blábláblá" ~ pensamentos

- blábláblá ~ falas

(comentários estúpidos da autora ^^)

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, pois se me pertencessem eu os manteria presos aqui comigo *O*.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A decisão.

"Olá, sou Haruno Sakura, tenho 16 anos, moro em Konoha, sou uma médica-nin treinada por Tsunade, e desde que me conheço por gente, estou completamente e incondicionalmente apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura andava pelas ruas de Konoha, quando escuta alguém lhe chamando, ou melhor, gritando.

- SAKURA-CHAN!!

- O que quer, Naruto?

- Nada não, apenas queria te dizer oi!- Ao dizer isso, Sakura da um soco na cabeça de Naruto.

- SEU BAKA, EU ACHAVA QUE O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA ERA IMPORTANTE!

- Aii Sakura-chan, não fique zangada, por favor, me desculpe!

- Está bem, vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu, certo? Bom... Naruto, sabe onde está o Sasuke-kun?

- Não. "O que será que o Teme tem pra Sakura-chan amar tanto ele?" – Naruto perguntava para si mesmo enquanto observava Sakura, que avista Sasuke, e vai correndo abraçá-lo.

- SASUKE-KUN!

- Hm...- resmungou o Uchiha, friamente, não ligando pra obsessão da rosada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso na sede dos Akatsuki...

- Konan, chame, por favor, aquele bando de inúteis.

-Hai, Pein-kun – A garota de cabelos azuis respondeu em um tom doce e suave e foi chamar os outros membros da akatsuki. Minutos depois, todos se encontravam na sala de reuniões aguardando as palavras de seu líder.

- Como vocês já devem saber...

- TOBI IS A GOOD BOY? – Tobi gritou, interrompendo Pein. (Desculpe pessoas, não resisti XD).

- Não Tobi, posso continuar?

- Hai. Desculpe, Pein-senpai.

- Hm... Como eu dizia, todos sabem que temos de encontrar um novo membro para a akatsuki... Andei observando algumas pessoas, que viraram candidatos a ocuparem o cargo de novo membro, más preciso que vocês, bando de inúteis, me ajudem a tomar uma decisão. – Pein começou a dizer, calmamente, até que...

- O que quis dizer com... 'bando de inúteis', líder-sama, un?

- Nada, esqueça, Deidara, continuando com a reunião, as pessoas que observei são essas... – Pein mostrara a foto de três pessoas da aldeia da folha – Esta de cabelos rosados, através de minhas fontes, descobri que ela fora treinada pela Godaime, tanto é, que a superou em termos de controle de chakra e habilidades, além de ser uma médica-nin. A segunda foto... É de Hyuuga Neji, membro super dotado do clã Hyuuga e a terceira, e ultima foto é de...- Fez-se um silêncio, até que Pein disse o nome. – Uchiha Sasuke...

- CHEGA! Sé é para incluir meu irmão na Akatsuki, serei obrigado a me retirar permanentemente! – Uchiha Itachi havia protestado ao ouvir as palavras de Pein.

- Itachi, se controle, ele é apenas um dos candidatos! Não há nada decidido ainda!

- Desculpe-me líder-sama, más sabe que odeio Sasuke. – Ao dizer isso, Itachi se retira da sala de reuniões.

- Já vi que teremos de descartar Sasuke, onde nos restará apenas Haruno Sakura e Hyuuga Neji.

- Pein-kun, pelo meu entender, acho que Haruno Sakura seria mais útil na Akatsuki do que esse tal Hyuuga Neji, lembro-se, ela matou Sasori, sua força pode ir alem do que imaginamos. – Disse Konan, seriamente, porém, mantendo o tom de sua voz suave.

- Konan tem razão Pein-sama, un. – Concordou Deidara.

- ótimo, então ela é a escolhida para se tornar uma akatsuki, ela querendo ou não! Podem se retirar.

- Hai. – Todos saíram da sala, exceto Konan.

- Pein-kun... Sabe o que pode acontecer se...

- Sim eu sei, más precisamos de um novo membro, a akatsuki está incompleta. – Interrompeu Konan, e a abraçou.

- Entendo... (Não vou dizer o que vai acontecer porque se não acaba a graça da fic *-*')

Em algum lugar do esconderijo dos akatsuki, Itachi falava consigo mesmo, "não acredito que aquele maldito do Pein escolheu o Sasuke como um dos candidatos!".

-Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala! Itachi-senpai! O que você está fazendo?

- Não é da sua conta e nem de ninguém!

- O que Tobi fazer pra você ficar feliz?

- Tobi, não enche, vá irritar o Deidara, e me deixe em paz! – Itachi se tranca em seu quarto, ainda pensando.

Voltando a sala de reuniões, Pein e Konan, ainda abraçados, estavam conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

- Konan, quero que chame aqui Deidara e Itachi, tenho uma missão para ambos.

- Hai. – Konan foi chamar os dois, mas houve uma complicação, Itachi não queria sair de seu quarto, muito menos para ir falar com Pein. – Itachi-san... Saia, por favor, Pein não era escolher Sasuke como novo membro, ele sabe que você o odeia, só fez isso para lhe provocar.

- Bom... Já que não irá escolher meu irmão, não há o porque eu ficar zangado. Diga a ele que já descerei.

- Rápido Itachi-san. – Konan desce para a sala de reuniões e Itachi vai em seguida ao encontro de Pein e Deidara.

- Tenho uma missão para os dois.

- E qual seria ela, un?

- Vocês irão até Konoha, e irão me trazer Haruno Sakura, viva e consciente, entenderam?

- Hai, mas e se ela recusar vir conosco?

- Tragam-na a força.

- Hai. – Disseram os dois e partiram para a missão.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em Konoha, Sakura, estava sentada em um banco, na praça central, parecendo estar deprimida, então, Ino aparece e vê que sua amiga não está bem, e vai conversar com ela.

- Testuda o que há com você?

- Nada, porca.

- Você acha que me engana? Desde quando eu te conheço?

- Desde de sempre.

- Então! Diga-me, o que está te aborrecendo?

- É que... Outra missão do grupo sete teve sucesso.

- E qual seria o problema disso?

- É que... Mais uma vez eu fui inútil...

- Ai testuda viu... Você não é inútil... Muito pelo contrario, você é útil para muitas coisas, principalmente em suas missões, bom, tenho que ir vou ajudar meu pai na floricultura, tchau.

- Tchau porquinha. – Ino então vai embora, e Sakura começa a pensar... "Cansei... cansei de tudo, de não ser amada pelo Sasuke, de mesmo ter sido treinada pela Tsunade-sama continuar fraca e inútil... Irei embora de Konoha, para sempre, mesmo se eu me tornar uma traidora, aprenderei a me defender sozinha" – Sakura tira a bandana de sua cabeça e pega uma kunai, fazendo um risco em meio ao emblema da aldeia da folha, depois abandona sua tão amada vila. – "Ninguém irá sentir minha falta, portanto, não me arrependo da minha decisão..." – Horas depois, Sakura já estava bem longe da vila e para pra descansar um pouco.

- Olha quem está aqui!

- Quem nós estávamos procurando, un.

- U...Uchiha Itachi, Deidara... O que querem?

- Você, un.

- Eu? Como assim, eu?

- Queremos você, só isso.

- Me digam para que.

- Se vier conosco, saberá em breve, un.

- Está bem... Eu irei com vocês...

- Ótimo, vamos, un. – Os três partem em direção ao esconderijo dos akatsuki.

"Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei que seria..." – Pensou Itachi, observando Sakura que estava olhando para o céu e pensando se seus amigos haviam notado sua ausência.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BOOOOM *-*

É ISSO, O PRIMEIRO CAPITULO, DA MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC *O*

EU SEI QUE ESTÁ CURTO T-T'

MAIS EU PROMETO AUMENTAR!

DEIXEM REVIEWS \Õ

COMENTEM, ELOGIEM, CRITIQUEM, DÊEM SUGESTÕES *-*

Dark kisses*


	2. Chapter 2

Olá leitores que eu tanto adoro *-*

Novo capítulo da fic *O*'

Respondendo review: Grescia – Boooooooom, Sakura vai entrar em conflito por causa dos dois Uchihas. E sim, o Itachi odeia mesmo o Sasuke, só que eu não tava muito criativa pra escrever cenas do Itachi dando piti xD'. Como você pediu, aqui está a continuação.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Capitulo 2 – Começa a nascer algo.

Itachi, Deidara e Sakura chegam ao esconderijo dos akatsuki.

- Haruno, fique aqui com Itachi enquanto vou chamar Pein-sama, un.

- Hai.- Deidara some e Sakura fica olhando para as estrelas, Itachi, sem saber porque a garota tanto olhava para o céu perguntou.

- Porque você sempre olha para o céu?

- Não sei... Acho que... Ah esqueça, é bobagem, acho que alguém como você não se interessaria por algo do gênero.

- Hm... (É tem razão u_u).

- Haruno, un. – Deidara aparece e atrás dele estava Pein, Sakura se virou e observou o líder.

- Sakura, muito prazer, sou Pein, líder da Akatsuki.

- Mu...muito prazer, Pein-sama.

- Sakura, tenho uma proposta para você. Quero que se junte a nós, akatsukis, e não será aceito um não como resposta.

- Eu... eu aceito, quero me tornar mais forte, quero deixar de ser inútil.

- Ótimo! Itachi...

- Hai.

- Quero que a partir de dois dias comece a treinar Sakura, e você, Sakura, já que é uma médica-nin, terá de tentar curar os olhos de Itachi.

- Como assim 'curar os olhos de Itachi'?

-... Estou perdendo minha visão, a cada vez que uso o sharingan, minha visão vai piorando. – Disse Itachi, em um tom de decepção.

- E você, terá a missão de curá-lo, entendeu agora?

- Hai... Posso começar a examiná-lo a partir de quando?

- Quando quiser... Agora, Itachi, leve-a para seus aposentos, a viagem de vocês foi longa e cansativa, descansem.

- Hai – Disseram os três. Itachi levou Sakura para seu quarto em seguida foi para o seu descansar um pouco, apesar de nunca dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, em Konoha, todos notaram a ausência de Sakura, e Tsunade já estava nervosa, alem de muito preocupada com sua pupila.

- SHIZUNE! – Gritou a Godaime.

- Ha...Hai, Tsunade-sama.

- QUERO SABER, O QUE HOUVE? ONDE ESTÁ SAKURA? ENVIE UM GRUPO ANBU PARA PROCURÁ-LA RAPIDO!

- Tsunade-sama, acalme-se. Estamos tentando resolver tudo isso!

- Chame Naruto aqui! AGORA!

- Ha...Hai. – Minutos depois que Shizune chamou Naruto, ele aparece na sala da Godaime, também muito preocupado.

- Onde está Sakura, Naruto?

- Isso que eu queria saber, baa-chan.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE AVÓ NARUTO, ESTAMOS COM UM CASO SÉRIO E VOCÊ CONTINUA COM BRINCADEIRAS!

- Acha que não estou preocupado com a Sakura-chan?

- Ah, esqueça, SHIZUNE, AGORA, CHAME UM GRUPO ANBU!

- Hai, Tsunade-sama!

- "Onde será que Sakura foi parar?... AKATSUKI" – Tsunade pensava, mais quais seriam as possibilidades de Sakura estar com a Akatsuki, continuava se perguntando.

- Tsunade-sama, o grupo ANBU foi chamado!

- Ótimo.

- Alguma idéia de onde ela esteja?

- Bom... Talvez... Os Akatsukis tenham raptado ela... Ou não.

- Os Akatsukis? Más, qual motivo poderia levá-los a raptar Sakura?

- Essa é a questão.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No esconderijo dos Akatsuki. Nada estava acontecendo, apenas uma pequena discussão entre Hidan e Tobi.

- TOBI SEU INFELIZ, PORQUE VOCÊ PEGOU MINHA FOICE?

- Tobi só queria ver, Hidan-senpai (Tadiiiiiiiiiinho do Tobi T-T).

- QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE TE DIZER? NÃO, REPITO, NÃO MECHA NAS MINHAS COISAS, ISSO INCLUI MINHA FOICE!

- Tobi pede desculpas! – Sakura então aparece na sala onde os dois idio... Digo, os dois membros disciplinados da akatsuki estavam discutindo.

- O que está havendo aqui?

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Hidan, curioso em saber o que aquela linda garota fazia no esconderijo dos akatsuki.

- Ela é Haruno Sakura, o novo membro da akatsuki, Hidan. – Intrometeu-se Itachi – E vejo que você está quase matando o inútil do Tobi, não?

- Ele pegou minha foice, Itachi. Mudando de assunto, muito prazer Sakura-san. - Hidan pega a mãe de Sakura e dá um beijo.

- Muito prazer ah... Hidan, né?

- Isso.

- Itachi, posso começar a lhe examinar?

- Sim, venha, vamos para o meu quarto. – Sakura segue Itachi, até que chegam no quarto do Uchiha.

- Deite-se, por favor. – Itachi se deita e Sakura começa a fazer diversos exames, passaram-se horas até que ela disse – Itachi, é melhor você ir tomar um banho, passarei mais umas duas horas aqui, meus exames não terminaram ainda.

- Está bem. Aguarde-me aqui. - Itachi entra no banheiro e toma banho, enquanto Sakura aguardava em seu quarto ela começa a observá-lo. Era um quarto simples, porem muito confortável, havia uma cama de casal, um grande guarda-roupa, um criado mudo ao lado da cama com uma caixinha preta encima do mesmo. Itachi então sai do banho e Sakura estava rica em pensamentos. "Ual... Não imaginava que Itachi poderia ser tão lindo... Aquele cabelo molhado... Aquele abdômen... CHEGA SAKURA, isso não é coisa que se pense."

- Podemos continuar os exames?

- Hai. – Uma hora depois, Itachi adormece, e Sakura, mesmo estando muito cansada continua a examiná-lo, seu objetivo naquele momento, era curá-lo, impedindo que a perda da visão seja eterna. Sakura então pega no sono, Itachi acorda e a vê ao lado de si, dormindo profundamente, e começa a observá-la. - "Parece que ela está em paz... como se não houvesse nada a que temer... é... linda" - Ele continua a observando, durante o resto da noite, não tirava seus olhos dela, apesar de não enxergar muito bem.

No dia seguinte, sakura acorda e vê que não está em seu quarto e sim no ed Itachi, e ficava se perguntando, o que fazia lá.

- Vejo que você acordou. – Disse Itachi, em um tom frio, como sempre. – Ontem, você acabou adormecendo, e não quis te acordar, então a deixei dormindo aqui, em meu quarto.

-Ah... Arigatou, Itachi-san.

- Vamos, seu treinamento começa hoje.

- Hai. Más... Eu não irei tomar café da manhã?

- Se quisesse tomar café da manhã, teria acordado mais cedo, agora rápido, se arrume, te esperarei lá fora.

- Está bem, aguarde cinco minutos.

- Não, quero você lá fora m dois minutos.

- Hai. – Sakura se arruma e vai ao encontro de Itachi, para começar seu treinamento.

- Vamos começar. – Itachi falou, e ativou seu sharingan. – Me ataque, com tudo o que tiver, más lembre-se concentre seu chakra.

- Hai. – Sakura concentra chakra em suas mãos e soca o chão, fazendo com que ele se abra ao meio, Itachi se desequilibra, más não cai dentro do buraco formado. Já era fim de tarde, e Sakura estava sem chakra e muito cansada.

- Vamos parar por hoje... Agora, quero te levar a um lugar, siga-me. – Itachi a levou para a cachoeira, onde a paisagem era maravilhosa, e o lugar era muito calmo.

- Que lugar lindo, Itachi, más porque me trouxe aqui?

- Para meditar, é um lugar muito calmo, e irá ajudar a recuperar seu chakra, melhor aqui, do no esconderijo, com aquele bando de escandalosos, não acha?

- Sim... – Os dois começaram a meditar, aproveitando aquele silencio e a linda paisagem.

- Itachi...

-...

- Itachi, fala comigo.

-...

- Porque não está falando comigo? Você não está normal.

- SAKURA, eu trouxe você aqui para meditar, e não para conversar. – Disse Itachi nervoso, com o mesmo tom frio de sempre.

- Desculpe.

-... - "Porque eu não consigo parar de pensar nela?... Nem mesmo neste lugar... Estranho...". – Vamos, já está tarde e você tem treinamento amanhã cedo.

- Hai. – Eles voltaram ao esconderijo e foram dormir, Itachi não tirava a rosada de seus pensamentos e Sakura estava confusa, sentindo que seus sentimentos estavam divididos entre dois Uchihas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que tenham gostado \õ/

Bom, esse capitulo ficou menos que o anterior T-T'

Deixem reviews e façam uma autora baka feliz *-*'

Dark kissus *


End file.
